Joyeux Noël Neville
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Le soir de Noël... Neville se sent bien seul et de sombres pensées l'agitent. Sans compter l'attitude bizarre de ses camarades... Que se passetil donc?


On était le 24 Décembre. Neville détestait les fêtes de Noël. Il existe bien des gens qui n'aiment pas le chocolat, pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas qui détesteraient Noël ? Il errait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Noël cette année serait le pire qu'il ait jamais passé.

Cette année, il n'était pas retourné chez sa grand-mère car elle estimait que Poudlard était plus sur, malgré la mort de Dumbledore. Mais elle n'avait pas compris les réelles motivations de son petit-fils. Tout d'abord, il savait qu'à cause de ses relations étroites avec des sorciers connus et ouvertement opposés à Vous-savez-qui, tels que Griselda Marchebanck et le Professeur MacGonagall, sa grand-mère courrait de grands risques. Il voulait être auprès d'elle, pour l'aider. C'est vrai qu'elle était parfois sévère, et ennuyeuse en public à le comparer tout le temps à ses parents. Mais elle avait toujours été là pour lui et lui pour elle. Elle l'aidait à réviser pendant les vacances et elle l'encourageait dans la voie de la botanique. Elle avait été une sorcière très réputée dans son temps, en particulier dans la maîtrise des sortilèges de guérison et d'incantation. Ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre une solide affection, renforcée par la tragédie de ses parents. Quand il avait compris qu'elle ne cèderait pas et qu'il devrait rester à Poudlard, il avait alors essayé de la faire venir. Mais là encore elle avait fermement refusé, se montrant inflexible. La mort dans l'âme, il avait abandonné. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur était aussi due à l'attitude de ses camarades. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'amis. Seuls Harry et Hermione avaient réellement montré de l'intérêt pour lui. Mais les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard cette année, ils avaient disparu après le mariage de Bill et de Fleur Weasley. Ron et Ginny recevaient parfois des lettres qui les rendaient sombres, et ils se précipitaient alors à la bibliothèque ou bien dans d'autres lieux connus d'eux seuls. Mais en cette période, tous ses condisciples avaient l'air… bizarre. Sauf Luna, qui restait elle-même, quoiqu'elle le regardait lus souvent que d'ordinaire. Être suivi par ce regard fixe et inquisiteur le mettait très mal à l'aise. Une fois même, elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais Ginny était arrivée, emportant la jeune Serdaigle comme une tornade, laissant ce pauvre Neville complètement interloqué.

Enfin, l'heure n'était plus aux réflexions. Il allait se coucher, pour recevoir demain les quelques cadeaux que lui enverraient des cousins oubliés depuis longtemps. En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe _Cocytus_ et avança d'un pas… pour se cogner contre le tableau !

-Aie !  
-Ce n'était pas le mot de passe…  
-Mais si, j'ai passé tout un dimanche à l'apprendre !  
-Il a été changé ce matin, jeune homme.  
Quoi ? Oh non…

Neville essaya de se concentrer. Il se souvint que les Préfets avaient une annonce dans ce genre ce matin. Mais par contre il ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce que c'était.

-Euh… _Caput Draconis_ ?  
-Non, c'était il y a sept ans.  
-_Minbulus Minbletonia_ ?  
-Non plus, c'était il y a deux ans… On se rapproche !  
-_Vae Victis_ ?  
-Non, c'est pour les Serpentards.  
-_Ti amo_ ?  
-Merci beaucoup jeune homme, mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre… Un peu trop de chair et d'os…  
-Purée, je sens que je vais passer de joyeuses fêtes de Noël moi, et…  
-Bravo ! Vous pouvez entrer, vous avez donné le bon mot de passe !  
-Euh… c'était quoi ? _Purée_ ?  
-Non, c'est _Joyeuses fêtes_ !

Maudissant les idées farfelues des Préfets de Gryffondor, Neville traversa la salle commune. Les élèves qui étaient là avaient tous un air gêné, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine environ. Il ne se posait même plus de question. Allongé sur son lit, il percevait les chuchotements des autres en bas, ainsi que quelques rires étouffés. Il finit par s'assoupir, tombant dans un demi sommeil peuplé de jeunes filles inaccessibles.

« CLANG ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit métallique ayant résonné dans toute la tour. Le réveil indiquait presque minuit, mais il n'y avait que lui dans le dortoir.

« CLANG ! »

Le bruit avait de nouveau retenti. Cela venait de la Salle commune. Il rassembla tout el courage dont il disposait, et prit sa baguette sous l'oreiller. Il la mettait là pour ne pas la perdre et l'y oubliait une fois sur deux. Il essaya d'allumer les torches, mais rien n'y fit.

« _Lumos_ ! »

C'était son seul moyen d'avoir un peu de lumière, mais le rayon était faible. Il se décida à descendre les escaliers, mais à peine avait-il passé la deuxième marche qu'il s'enfonça dans le sol. Il avait oublié la marche truquée, encore une fois. Il faisait vraiment un piètre héros. Il s'extirpa péniblement, et reprit la descente. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, la lune était cachée par les nuages. Il arriva enfin près de la porte et posa sa main dessus.

« CLANG ! »

Il sursauta. Le bruit était tout proche. Mais où étaient les autres Gryffondors ? Sûrement à fêter Noël ailleurs, sans lui. Le dépit lui fournit la motivation qu'il lui fallait. Il allait leur montrer ce dont il était capable. Il prit une grande inspiration… Il souffla et en prit une autre, appuya sur la poignée. Il entra alors dans la salle baguette en avant et…

« JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Les torches s'éclairèrent soudain et après le premier éblouissement, il pu discerner les visages hilares des Gryffondors et des quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles.

-Mais… Mais que…, bégaya-t-il.  
-Joyeux Noël Neville, on a cru que tu ne descendrais jamais, flemmard !

Ron avait un air satisfait sur le visage et Ginny un sourire complice. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole, coupant son frère qui semblait avoir l'intention de se lancer dans un discours grandiloquent

-On trouvait que tu avais l'air triste et on voulait te faire une surprise.

Elle lui mit sur la tête un chapeau en papier avec un pompon, et lui colla deux bises sur les joues. Neville sentit son sang bouillonner. Mais Ron, un peu vexé par l'intervention de sa sœur, rajouta quelque chose :

-Et on t'a réservé une autre surprise !

Une voix familière retentit :

-Eh bien alors, on en dit plus bonjour à sa grand-mère ? Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça !  
-Désolé Grand-mère ! Bonsoir Grand-mère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Ces chenapans de Weasley se sont servis de l'affection que j'ai pour leur père, et m'ont fait chanter pour que je vienne à leur fête. Il paraît que tu étais contrarié par mon refus de venir te voir ici.  
-Ce n'est pas grave Grand-mère ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là !

Il se jeta dans ses bras et elle le serra contre lui.

Une heure passa, à s'échanger vœux et cadeaux. Neville en reçut plusieurs, mais le meilleur restait à venir. Une chouette blanche à l'air épuisé apparut soudain dans la pièce, porteuse de plusieurs lettres. Après les avoir distribuées, elle vint vers Neville, avec à sa patte une ultime carte. Il la déplia, intrigué. Aussitôt la chouette disparut.

« Cher Neville,  
Nous te souhaitons de passer un très bon Noël et de joyeuses fêtes !

Hermione et Harry

P.S. : Nous savons que tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses ! »

Neville en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il regardait tous ces gens autour de lui, et il se sentait entouré d'amis. C'était le plus beau Noël de sa Vie.


End file.
